videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Aftermath Of War
File:Incredibles AOW.png "In 2016, Fear Will Rise!" -Tagline Incredibles: Aftermath Of War is the sequel to Incredibles: Red Sky. It was leaked at E3 2016 at the Ubisoft-Pixar Press Conference under the project name: Incredibles: Unity Of Heroes. The release date was set as November 2016, and a poster including Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Aiden was released. No further details have surfaced and the game is hidden in shadows, with Ubisoft revealing no other parts of the game apart from a 20-second teaser trailer showing Scarecrow from COD: Modern Warfare 2 as the main villain, and the protagonists being Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Aiden, Clara and T-Bone. The other Incredibles are not confirmed as of yet, with some other Watch Dogs characters as Jordi Chin were also not confirmed. The game uses the Overhauled IW Engine for character movement, graphics, textures and dynamics to create the most ambitious Incredibles game yet, exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2016. Gameplay The gare is entirely open world and carries mechanics from the previous game, such as the ability to free-run from rooftops and immediately use Controlled Descent to get to the streets. Players can go through several cities in the United States while playing as Dash, these cities include: Arlington, Washington DC, Chicago, Metroville, Richmond, San FrancIsco, Los Angeles and several others. The game also allows players to switch in and out of First and Third Person modes, allowing them to vary their style within missions. Players can now choose 3 different characters to play as: Dash, Clementine or Jacks, and these campaigns offer different point of views from the previous played campaign. Teaser Trailer (E3 2016 Press Conference) The trailer starts with a metal clanging noise, and it shows a huge, metal XS1 Goliath Suit as Dash is heard saying "I don't play well with others." and the Goliath's armor cracks and a white flash comes over the screen, switching to another side of the Goliath Suit as Jacks says "You here with a mission? After what happened in the Red Sky War?" and Clementine is also heard saying "After all this time, Dash... Why return now?" as the Goliath armor is dented and a Minigun bursts out of the MECH's arm as Aiden says "We're not a team, we're a time bomb!" as the Goliath armor starts to dent and explode all over, taking on a new Robotic Form as it's head spikes out a massive Visor as Mrs. Incredible is heard saying "Dash, Clementine and Jacks have gone their separate ways." and Mr. Incredible responds "They'll come back, because we'll need them to!" as the Goliath's visor then shatters to reveal Scarecrow, who's eyes glow orange with power, and a red flash comes on to the screen, revealing the title: Incredibles: Aftermath Of War. "Fear Is Coming" Trailer The trailer starts with an overshot of Metroville as Scarecrow is heard saying "I'm gonna show you something beautiful. The whole world screaming, for mercy!" as it shows Scarecrow's Robotic Arm blowing yellow due to Fear Gas Syringes in the fingers of the hand. It then shows several people running away as the streets of Metroville is bombed by a terrorist attack, with Dash and Clementine helping MCPD (Metroville City Police Department), but they have to evacuate. The trailer switches to after the bombing, and shows Jacks in Chicago, and Jacks asks "You guys here with a mission? After what happened in the Red Sky War?" and Dash passes him a document marked 'Classified', saying "20 people dead and 30 more injured in hospitals across the US. It has to be a Devil Team attack!" and Clementine asks "Well, who could have survived? All high-ranking Devil Team members are dead or locked up." and Jacks says "Not all of them." and it shows Scarecrow in his laboratory with Human Experiments behind him, infected with Fear Gas as Scarecrow laughs insanely. The trailer then shows Dash, Jacks and Clementine facing several Devil Team Forces, with Dash zooming through enemies and shooting them all in a series of explosions while Jacks jacks into the pipeline underground and blows it up, killing several Devil Team Troops and destroying a Tank as Clementine grabs a Kasket Grenade Launcher before firing it at a Chinook Helicopter that was about to take off, and the grenade hits the sidemof the chopper, bringing it down in a massive explosionm and the trailer shows Scarecrow scratching the walls with his Robotic Arm's fingers, dragging it along the wall as he says "You cannot win this fight, Heroes! All of you will die this day!" and it shows the text 'When you save the world... You'll have to change it!' as Dash trudges through a storm and fires a Stinger M7 Missile, and the screen turns to black. The trailer then shows several Scientists and Military personel around Scarecrow, and one scientist asks "What is coming?" and Scarecrow turns to the Scientist and responds "Fear!" as it shows Scarecrow and Dash fighting in a building as Jacks is heard saying "If we're going to beat him, we need everything and everyone we have!" as Dash punches Scarecrow, before grabbing him and ramming him through a concrete wall, and it shows Clementine getting hit by an explosion and getting blasted several feet back, before getting back up and being faced by Ozone, who is in an XS1 Goliath MECH Suit. After the tense scenes, it shows Dash outside a Devil Team base hidden in the Skolvania Mountains, and Clementine says "Should be about 2 minutes before he gets into the base." but Dash uses his Super-Speed to get into the base and stealthily kill all the guards, and Clementine says "Uh, might be a little less." and Jacks laughs, and says "Alright, let's load up." and they prepare to get to Dash and help him, and it shows the title: Incredibles: Aftermath Of War. Plot The game opens with an establishing shot of Washington D.C. as Dash stands on a skyscraper as he watches the city being rebuilt after the events of the Red Sky War, while also looking at the destroyed Devil Team Capitol Building, which is now used as a monument to the war, with a massive plaque that says "This monument represents the defeat of the Devil Team, traitors to country and brother. The Incredibles and their allies destroyed this stain of dishonour and disgust from our country and killed their leader. This monument represents freedom and Liberty, and will be preserved forever" as Dash zooms across the rooftops.Category:Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Open-World Games